


Something new

by numbika



Series: Moment of peace [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Big Happy Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: A deviant android, a drunk cop, and a St. Bernard. It could be a joke, but for someone, it means family.~~~A bunch of one shots, with these three. I love this game, and I really want to write a lot happy family fluff with them.Tags will be add later, I guess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new house, a new start, and a new housemate.

Sumo, the St. Bernard, lifted his huge head as he heard the knock. There was a silence, and another knock came from the door. Sumo glanced towards her owner, who was sleeping at the end on the sofa. The dog finally stood up and with slow and deliberate steps approached Lieutenant Hank and lovingly licked his face.

"Mh...mh?" He shuddered, blinking, leaning on his sofa bed as he suddenly woke up from his sleep. The second slobering kiss woke the men, who answered with a snort as he stood up. "Sumo, really?"

As an answer the St. Bernard huffed and sticked his tongue out in a goofy doggy grin.

There was another knock on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hank walked towards the door, shooting a glare towards his pet. "We're not done yet." The dog's look remained placid and he didn’t moved, just watched the events unfold.

Hank grunted under his nose and opened the door. His expression immediately became softer.

"Connor," he looked at his guest. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Hello Lieutenant." With the smile he taken off his black cap and from under it, his brand new blonde hair spread out, Connor also taken off his sunglasses, which had covered his eyes so far. He wore a black scarf with dark blue striped around his neck. He slid all three into the pocket of the dark brown trenchoat, which reached down to his knees. Under it Hank could see the dark blue jeans and the sneakers the android wore. "Because of what happened in Detroit, they are trying to keep an eye on us, and I did not want to attract attention by coming here. I tried to gather the most boring clothes, so I can disappear, I think I choose well."

"The most boring ones," Hank repeated under his nose, he grabbed the arm of the android and pulled him in. "Come in, before anyone sees your boring droid head. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to..." Connor blinked in front of him and smiled, lifting the bag in his left "to visit you, Lieutenant."

"And you brought some food, huh?" On a tiny smile ran trough on Hanks face. "When the whole world is in one of the greatest existential crises?"

The android frowned and glanced at the bag, gently added. "It's glutenfree."

Hank burst into a small giggle before he managed to compose himself and hastily disguised it as a cough. He pointed towards the kitchen as a distraction.

"Thanks, put it down there, on counter."

"All right, Lieutenant." Connor nodded and did so, using the opportunity to observe the new home of the older man for the first time. The house was a small garden house, consisted of five rooms: the hallway which came after the front door and led into the living room, which in turn was part of an american kitchen. From the living room a corridor led to three doors.

As Connor put the food on the counter his smile become wider.

"Hello Sumo."

The St. Bernard run to him and run his enourmus tongue through the surface of the android's hand.

"I'm also glad to see you." Connor chuckled and scratched the dog's head.

"All right, do not slobber all over our guest, get back to sleep." Hank waved a hand on the couch and pat the dog's side slightly. Sumo looked up at the two men, thinking, that he got enough socialization for the day, and went back to his previous place.

"Take a seat." Hank patted one of the chairs beside the kitchen counter before washing his face at the tap.

"Thanks." Connor made a grateful nod, and  inspected the kitchen. It was about half the size of Hanks previous one, but somehow it felt more like a home. "I must say Lieutenant, your new home has been improved much in terms of order compared to the previous one."

"You think?" Hank looked from a washcloth and could not decide whether the kid was trying to use sarcasm or not. He shrugged and threw the handtowel to the counter. "Maybe, I didn't notice any change. But then again, it's hard to notice any small difference compared to the big one that I had to leave my old home cause a couple of little Pinocchio."

"In the story, Pinocchio is a little boy who does not always stand up in our case. In fact, many of us do not even have the primary sexuali-"

"Alright, alright. It was just a joke, Connor." Hank held up his hands. "Take it easy, let's see what kind of disgrace for a food do you dare to bought into my house." He took the box, which had photos of sizable burgers plastered all around on it. Hank skeptically opened the lid and sniffed the thing inside it. In Connor's minds, a notion appeared that pets and their owner often became similar, which might be the case with Suma and Hank, but he kept the thought for himself.

"I thought its worth a try, maybe you will like it, and eat it more frequently, resulting in you getting more healthy, and extending your lifespan."

"Sometimes, I think it's already more than enough." Hank shrugged and took a carefull bite out of the hamburger, and not noticing the fact that Connor was taking notes. "... Its not half bad. Edible that’s for sure."

"I'm glad, Lieutenant. I felt that this was the minimum after all that happened."

"It's not like that all that happened was entirely your fault." The Lieutenant gave him a sharp look, Connor catalogued this as a sarcastic thank you. "And you came here just for that?"

Connor put his elbows on the counter and tried to choose his words peacefully. "Well, I felt I needed a little rest. Markus took control into his hand again and he is trying to negotiate something. So I asked for time."

Hank put down the food seriously watching his companion. "Time?"

Connor nodded slowly. "For myself, in the past few days, too many things have happened that have remained unanswered, and I had to come by. I need time to think." The android added very carefully. "Just as you had to be after the night in the park when..."

Hank listened silently as Connor spoke. He really changed a lot, he thought. He finished Connors sentence with a bitter taste In his mouth. "When I held a pistol to your head."

The quiet silence was broken by Sumo's rhythmic snoring.

"Yes," Connor nodded slowly, watching his hands. "But I understand why you did it, and so it was less unpleasant later, and I answered right."

"Yes, you did." Hank shoved the rest of his food away from him as the memories came alive.

"What he said?"

"Huh?"

"The other-Connor? Where did he come from?"

Hank raised his gaze to his companion, who, as always, was still waiting for the answer with an eerie calmness. He had never seen Connor acting aggressive and thought for a very short time that he would never will, until the impostor had put his rifle at back of his head.

"He's just said that something's happening in CyberLife, that the aR9 comes from there and we have to go to stop this. Next thing I know he had his weapon in his hand aiming at me." Hank slowly began rubbing his right hand. "We've seen you come down and how you handled the guards. To be honest kid, I'm glad that you got rid of them, otherwise we might have never made it out alive. "He forced a weak smile, and turned his head away slightly. Sumo was snoring on the sofa now, swamping the whole thing in St. Bernard hair.

"I'm sorry that I turned out to be a deviant. I don't think I was able to act entirely rationally and everything happened terribly fast. I should have thought about what Cyberlife would try to do to stop me, us."

"What is done cannot be undone, Connor. This is what life is about, that sometimes you can't calculate all the possibilities before acting." Hank slowly stood up from the table. "We both had a lot of new experiences in the last couple of days," he cleared his throat slightly and put his hands on Connor's shoulders. "Don’t trouble yourself with it."

He patted it slightly and then started to walk towards his room, sliding his hands into his pockets. "You can either sit down or get on the couch, I guess Sumo will not bother you. Either way, I go and get some shut eye."

Connors expression slowly turned into a big smile, and the Android nodded. "All right, thank you. Good night, Lieutenant."

"Night, kid."


	2. Changing habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning with Hank, Connor and Sumo. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Hank was/is a My Hero Academia fan. Fight me.

The next morning, Lieutenant Hank stumbled out from his bedroom in his pajamas which was composed of black shorts and a T-shirt, - it was a white and 'ALL M' was written on it in black letters- and with uncertain step headed towards the kitchen. The smell of fresh coffee and pancakes spread from the small room.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Connor waved towards him from above the electric stove.

"What's the time?"

"At 7 o'clock in the morning, the sky is still very cloudy, it's almost sur-"

"Good, I'll see you in an hour." Hank went back to his room and closed the door behind him. Connor looked at the door the men dissapered behind with a surprised face, then continued the cooking and offered a lukewarm sausage to Sumo, who was shaking his tail with great enthusiasm while sitting beside the android.

"Good boy, you are that lucky I can take a bit more weight than an average man." Connor glanced down at the dog as he leaned against him with the weight of his whole body and looked up at him with enormous, pleading eyes. "You'll get more don’t worry, just be patient."

He continued cooking, his hands moved almost by themselvs, while he was in lost in his own thoughts. When everything started, he was just an android who did its job. From time to time Amanda's form and voice returned to him, but Connor recalled all the things that made him decide to become a deviant and cast her away from his thoughts. It was not entirely clear to him why they wanted to keep their eye on him. They probably knew that there was a chance that he would fight for his free will, even the implanted Amanda knew, and they didn’t tried to restrain him, or shut his program completely down. Sumo gently nudged Connor's leg with his soft nose, who, while smiling, handed him another sausage.

"There you go, buddy."

After finishing the 25th pancake, Connor switched off the electric stove and washed it, while Sumo followed him faithfully, hoping for another scrap of food. When he finished with his self imposed tasks, the android went to the living room and sit down on the sofa. Again he felt the insecurity that had been hiding inside of him. It rarely showed up, but now it was there again.

The uncertainity, the question: what I should do? The first answer was almost a given; help his people, this was entirely clear, they expect him to do so and he wanted to support their cause. He was sure about that part. And yet, he was originally designed to solve crimes, that was he wanted to do , and he enjoyed it. The joint work of Lieutenant was the best thing that had happened to him, besides when he obtained his free will, of course.

What do I want to be? The question was simple, but the answer was harder. Sumo sat down at put his big, fluffy head on Connor's lap.

"Hmm? How is it that you are this big, yet you are still behaving just like a little puppy?"

The St. Bernard blew out a big breath and flopping his tail slightly, remained liying down. Connor smiled, scratched his head and his ears, he looked at the TV. After a moment of thought, he switched it on and flipped through the 80 channels, most of which were news channels or nature channels, and he chose one of the latter ones. They were talking about talk chameleons. Fortunately, they were still far from extinction, but nowadays, conservationist try to keep close attention to almost every species, so they wouldn’t drift to the brink by accident.

Connor stroked Sumo's head and then buried his hand inside his own hair.

"I will be back in a moment Sumo." The android got up and walked out to find the bathroom.

 

About 9 o'clock, the door of the bedroom opened, and Hank had walked out with a much smoother expression than before. He found Connor and Summo sitting on the couch, the android had short, dark blue hair now.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it down, I do not need a longer haird now, and I liked the last style, but with another colour."

"Mh, I see," Hank yawned and took a deep breath. "Do we have pancakes, coffee, and sausages?"

"Yes, bon appetite, Lieutenant."

Hank snorted slightly and stopped beside the couch in pajamas, hands on his hips and gray hair pointing every possible direction.  He looked like a burned out thin My Hero Academy fan Santa Claus, who just woke from a coma. At least Connor thought so.

"Okay, thats enough, call me Hank. You saved my life, I saved yours, we're friends, so stop this." He was more embrassed than grumpy this time. Connor nodded with a happy smile on his face.

"Sure, Hank. So what's your plan for today?"

"Eat, watch some movie, maybe play some games and walk with Sumo. I'm not very good at making plans."

"Can I join you?"

"If you want," Hank walked shrugged to the kitchen area. "Why is there five plates of pancakes and at least 3 pound sausages, Connor?"

"I made breakfast."

Hank slowly turned to the android and went to the fridge, opening it he saw what he considered almost unhealthy amount of vegetables and fruit, not to mention the dairy products and meat.

"I have only a few questions, Connor, why is there many things? How did you buy them? And when did you moved these into my fridge?"

"I went to the store in the morning, I picked up the one whith the least number of cameras and I paid with cash, which I got from an older type of ATM at the other end of the city. It wasn't easy but I managed to buy everything needed for a healthy meal."

Hanks closed the door of the refrigerator and rubbed his eyes slowly, blinked, then spoke. "All right, if you are going to live here, we have to put in some house rules like who's doing the shopping. I'm doing it, since I'm eating, and Sumo will eat anything." He added quickly while he put couple of pancakes and sausage on a clean plate, poured a mug of fresh coffee and sat down next to the android.

"If you want we can make a schedule to see who is doing what and when, I am all right with it, although I'm warning you I suck at cleaning, but to balance it out, I am also messy.

"All right, Hank, I'm happy to do the cleaning. Its an easy task so I can concentrate on thinking while I do it. I've reached the conclusion that I want to change my hair colour after doing the cooking. For now, every little decision is a new experience." Connor ruffled his own hair a little.

"Hmm," grunted Hank munching on the plate of food. Based on his expression, he quite enjoyed it. "I let you cook sometimes, but not every time. Maybe you can teach me a few easy to do recipes, frankly, eating Chinese takeout all the time became quite boring.

"It would be great, Hank. In exchange, I can ask for a few books, I do not want to download stuff for the moment, so as to not attract attention."

"Of course, we'll go buy it then, book and" he glanced at Connor while stuffing another piece of pancake in his face, "new clothes."

Peacefull silence descended into the living room, until Hank took the last bite and drank a few sips of coffee. Both food and drink were perfect as it should have been, based on the best recipe,cooked with absolute precision. So this is what it looks like when an android makes your food for you, no wonder most people get to used to this and let themselves go. Hank looked out of the window slowly drinking his coffee when something very important came into his mind, something he needed to clarify.

"Connor."

"Yes, Hank?"

"Where did my drinks go?"

There was another silence, but it was not so peaceful anymore. After a couple awkward seconds it was broken by the rumble of the garbage truck. The car, like the taxis in the city, was automatic, and stopped by the house, emptied the rubbish bin, then put the bag, filled to absolute limit with freshly emptied and washed bottles into his recycling storage, and moved on.

"Well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reading!  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading! I hope you like it!  
> Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
